happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Quail
'''Cursed Quail '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Flynn is seen trying to reach an apple in a tree. Lori uses her magic to levitate the apple towards her. However, Brohdy snatches it from her. Upon taking a bite, he taunts the two for being short. Not taking kindly to this, Lori casts a spell on Brohdy, causing him to shrink - and almost choke on the apple. Lori and Flynn look down at him and laugh. Brohdy runs away in shame. Now Lori and Flynn proceed to battle over the leftover apple. Meanwhile, a group consisting of Trixie, Cascade, Sunset, Croakus and Sorcery are having a magic duel in the woods. Sorcery defeats many of the other opponents, but Trixie ultimately snaps his wand in half with a spell. Sorcery angrilly storms off and soon becomes hungry. He happens to spot the shrunken Brohdy passing by, then hatches a scheme. Sorcery steps in front of Brohdy. Seeing he is a magician, Brohdy demands to be regrown. Sorcery blasts a spell at him, but due to the damage of his wand, it misses Brohdy and instead hits Croakus, blowing him to pieces. Irritated, Sorcery tries to snatch Brohdy up in his beak. The quail runs for his life while the owl sorcerer pursues him from above. He makes more attempts to use his wand, but it is too faulty to work properly. Cascade and Sunset are hit, turning the former into stone and shrinking the latter. Brohdy manages to escape by crawling under a door. He finds himself at a doctor's clinic. Nursery sees him and initially tries to flatten him with a newspaper. But under closer observation, she realizes he isn't a bug. Brohdy is taken to her office, where he explains his situation and wonders if a cure exists. Nursery looks through the medicine cabinet and gives him a bottle of strange pills. Since they are bigger than him, she has no choice but to force one down Brohdy's throat. All of a sudden, Sorcery blasts through the wall. Brohdy is unable to get away because of the pill in his body. Sorcery picks him up and swallows him whole. However, a buldge appears in his throat. He chokes as it gets bigger until gradually his head pops off, revealing it to be Brohdy. Brohdy is glad to be back to his normal size, but then he gets taller. Nonetheless he takes a liking to it. He grows to the point where his head comes into contact with a ceiling fan. Nursery then gets crushed by his body. Elsewhere, Lori and Flynn are both badly beaten and try to pull the apple from each other's hands. Trixie freezes them and takes the apple for herself. She takes a bite, only to discover half of Sunset's body inside, and shortly finds her upper half on her tongue. Deaths #Croakus is blown to pieces. #Cascade is turned to stone. #Sorcery's head pops off. #Brohdy is decapitated by a ceiling fan. #Nursery is crushed by Brohdy's body. #Lori and Flynn are frozen solid. #A shrunken Sunset is bitten in half. Trivia *Brohdy's death has some similarities to Flynn's death in Flynn Sees a Shrink. *Trixie is the only survivor. *It is unknown why Lori didn't use magic on Flynn like she did to Brohdy. Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Solo Survivor Category:Size change episodes